


Battleship

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Gen, I guess you would call this fluff?, Possibly not, S1, Spoilers for S1, back when Ward wasn't a dick quite yet, mild mentions of emotional trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: Basically a look into May and Skye's relationship after Skye learned about Bahrain, talked about through a game of battleship between Skye and Ward.We're calling Daisy "Skye" in this one because its set in s1
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Battleship

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much based on the fact that Skye said she knew about Ward and May together, and that once you rewatch s1 a lot of Ward's behavior makes it obvious he's the double agent. And the fact that May and Skye totally had a closer relationship than we were shown in s1.
> 
> Side note: I absolutely very much dislike Ward, which makes me biased when I write about him. Its not as evident in this fic, but most of the ones that he's mentioned in just bash him.

“B9.” 

“Miss!” 

Ward groaned his disappointment, shifting to add a white pin to his board while Skye did the same. They fell silent again as Skye furrowed her brow, staring at the array of red and white plastic pieces, considering her next move. If she listened hard, she could hear May and Coulson in the latter’s office for debrief, and Fitzsimmons arguing in the lab as they tested the alien artifact they had picked up a couple hours ago. 

It had been a trial, figuring out how to get the alien….thing out of the flea market it was being sold in, along with a bunch of Vanchat’s Chitauri goods. It had started floating when a customer had tried to pick it up, and shocked anyone who tried to touch it once it was airborne. Ward and Fitz had ended up with some awesome static-y hairdos, which Skye had thankfully snapped a photo of before May reminded her that she was supposed to be professional. It had been a wild morning, between dealing with the alien thingy, calming the crowd who had watched the whole ordeal, and figuring out how to get it on the plane without killing them all. Since Skye’s skills weren’t required once they got the plane in the air, Ward had opted out of the debrief so they could play battleship. Correction: So Skye could kick his ass at battleship. 

“You spent the whole flight out in the cockpit with May,” Ward commented, breaking their comfortable silence. 

Skye looked up. “No wonder you became a Level 7, Agent Ward. Your observation skills are on point,” she teased, grinning when Ward rolled his eyes and shifted in his chair. 

“I’m just saying, you guys aren’t that close.”

That wasn’t exactly true. After dealing Coulson told her about Bahrain, Skye felt sympathetic towards May. Skye had her fair share of traumas, and had reacted similar to how May had after Bahrain; closing herself off, not getting too close in fear of the people she loved getting hurt. Skye understood, and got the feeling that May knew she understood. They connected, albeit silently and after an incredibly rocky start, and it made them closer in an unexplainable way. Or at least in a way unexplainable to Grant Ward.

On a base level, Skye understood trauma. She had seen enough shrinks to get an idea of the different ways it could affect a person. Even eight year old Skye had been observant enough to notice that everyone expected her to close off, draw into herself, change her personality. It was easy enough to connect the dots after what Coulson told her; whatever had happened in Bahrain hadn't been a picnic for May. So she had changed, in an attempt to prevent more suffering. Skye's method for doing the same thing had taken her down the route opposite of May's, cracking jokes, becoming more likeable so that she wasn't a burden. While May had apparently closed herself off completely, dimming her personality and not giving a shit who she bothered. The only thing they both did was shutting people out; Skye ran away and moved into a van, May demoted herself and spent years sorting paperwork.

Skye glanced back at Ward, who was staring at her, and realized she should probably provide an explanation. “Coulson told me about Bahrain, what really happened, and….I don’t know. I kinda get it. I get how and why she could close herself off over something like that. And I think she knows I get it….she’s better than I gave her credit for. I like her.” She looked down, realizing she had just overshared a little bit, and focused back on the game in front of her. 

Ward didn’t let it go. “Did you two….talk about stuff?” 

Skye looked up again, eyebrows furrowed for a different reason this time: Ward was being invasive. The exact way he snapped at her for once, after he had grabbed the Berserker staff. It was hypocritical of him, and Ward wasn’t usually a hypocrite. It made her wary of his intentions, and she tucked it away in the “Ward and May might be sleeping together” box. A box she was disgusted to have.

“Well, you know, gossip, the newest episode of Keeping Up with The Kardashians, stuff like that.” 

Ward stared at her for a second, and Skye realized he might’ve taken her seriously.

“I’m kidding, Ward. I asked her about flying, she asked me about CS stuff. I actually just slept for most of the ride. This time zone hopping stuff is tiring.” She gave him what she hoped looked like a reassuring smile.

The agent in front of her relaxed, then laughed. “Take your turn, Skye, or I’m going to take it for you.” 

Skye returned her attention to the board, pondering her options for a moment before going with, “...D11.” 

Ward looked down smugly, and then his face fell as he examined his board. “You sunk my battleship," he grumbled, rolling his eyes when Skye pumped her fist.

She could envision her impending win, just a few moves away. “Yes! Suck it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer that I am not at all an expert at PTSD or similar disorders, this is all mostly based on things I've learned from books and my 7th grade social studies teacher. This may not be that accurate, its just my observations of the characters.


End file.
